Displaced Vol 2 a RWBY - Warhammer 40K crossover
by Cheapshot512
Summary: Inspired by: four RWBY fan art drawings of team RWBY as chaos champinons from Warhammer 40K drawn by: Darkbearlab on Deviantart Premise: a short story about team RWBYs corruption by Chaos and them slaughtering their way through the armies of the imperium as a result. Foreword: This is a mainly RWBY based story but it does take place in the Warhammer 40k universe so expect
1. Prologue

The end times. Many throughout the imperium had heard of the end times, the supposed end of all things. Such an event had been prophesied time and time again by innumerable scholars and oracles only to be disproven when the supposed time of ending would come, and pass and the imperium would keep marching on. But this time was different, the lords of chaos had discovered new pawns, torn from another dimension against their will and corrupted into the most powerful chaos champions the imperium has ever seen. Now on the chaos ravaged world of Armageddon the battered and bloodied remains of the Cadian 101st guard regiment must do what they can to hold back the onslaught of chaos's newest and most terrifying champions. For in the grim darkness of the far future there is only war.


	2. Chapter 1 Corruption

How many days had it been? Ruby wondered to herself as she paced around her cell.  
The walls that surrounded her seemed to be running with blood and the room she was in was lit by what appeared to be candles in skulls.  
"Hello!" Ruby yelled out again hoping there was someone out there to hear her  
"Is there anyone out there!" She shouted banging on the blood soaked bars.  
"NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU" a deep voice rumbled "YOUR ONLY HOPE OF LEAVING THIS PLACE IS TO SERVE"  
"Never!" Ruby shouted defiantly while backing into the centre of the cell.  
"YOU WILL TURN IN TIME" the voice boomed seemingly from everywhere at once "WHETHER YOU SERVE ME AS SLAVE OR A CHAMPION IS A CHOICE ONLY YOU CAN MAKE"  
"No!" Ruby yelled in response "When my friends get here they'll free me!"  
"YOUR FRIENDS" the voice said with a deep laugh "YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN WORSE SITUATIONS THAN YOU MY DEAR"  
Ruby's vision began to lose focus and fade, she screamed into the empty cell as a vision tore its way into her mind. It felt as though someone had set fire to her eyeballs, Ruby fell backwards onto the bloodstained floor as a vision of her sister began to fill her mind.

Yang lay bound, writhing and screaming on what looked like a dirty operating table. Beside her stood a horrifying monster who was busy sticking her with a multitude of needles containing many vile looking substances. Her skin was covered in blisters and boils and on her right side a grotesque green claw was slowly growing to replace her missing arm.  
"Yang, No!" Ruby said quietly sobbing to herself as the horrifying scene played out in her mind.  
"All you must do is accept my gifts" the puss covered monster said as he injected Yang with another vial of foul looking liquid "become my champion and all your pain and  
suffering will fade away"  
"Never!" Yang yelled at the foul monster standing beside her "I'll die before I help you... aaaarrrggghh!" She said as another wave of pain tore through her bringing tears to her eyes.  
"What...are you...doing to me?" Yang spluttered through her pain as the monster readied another vial.  
"Oh my dear these are my gifts to you" the puss covered demon said as he loaded the vial into a horrifying looking injector "they will help you spread my joyous love to others, provided you join me of course" the monster said gleefully pressing the injector into Yangs shoulder.  
Whatever the vial was filled with burned like a forest fire, Yang screamed through gritted teeth as the burning spread throughout her entire body. She watched her veins grow black and sickly and blisters start to form on her arms and stomach. The pain was more intense than she had ever experienced before, like being burned alive but far worse.  
"Forgive me Ruby" Yang said failing to hold back her tears "it's too much".  
"OKAY!" She finally yelled tears streaming down her face "I'LL DO IT JUST PLEASE GOD MAKE IT STOP!"  
"Excellent" the monster said excitedly "then there is just one more thing to do" he smiled raising his bloated and diseased hand into the air.  
Ruby watched as green energy began swirl around the foul creatures hand forming a sphere of Sickly green coloured mist.  
"Just a moment my dear" the beast said as he watched the sphere solidify into a ball of pure elemental decay. "This shouldn't hurt a bit" the vile creature smiled as he brought his hand down onto Yangs immobile form.  
The vision began to fade from Ruby's mind as Yang let out a blood curdling scream of pain.

"LET HER GO YOU MONSTER!" Ruby screamed through her tears.  
"YOUR SISTER IS BEYOND MY REACH" the voice taunted "THERE IS NO WAY TO SAVE HER NOW"  
"When Blake finds out about this she will tear you apart!" Ruby screamed angrily tears welling in her eyes.  
The voice simply laughed at her "IM AFRAID THAT MISS BELLADONNA IS UNAVAILABLE AT THE MOMENT" it said as Ruby felt the fire behind her eyelids reignite.

A vision of Blake seared its way into Ruby's mind. She was in the centre of a large circle of people and appeared to be duelling a scantily clad woman with demon wings. Blake looked like she had been fighting for a long time, her bow was gone, her clothes were filthy and torn and she had blood seeping from many small cuts on her arms and face.  
"You will never escape this place" the demon woman hissed "you will either submit or become a sacrifice for my lord" she taunted while swinging a spiked whip towards her Faunus opponent.  
"Tough talk for someone with terrible aim" Blake retorted ducking under the whip and moving in for a counter attack.  
A quick disarm and a swift kick to the ribs later Blake sent the she demon skidding along the floor defenceless, "where are my friends!" She said pulling the demon to her feet "tell me where they are!" Blake yelled at her tormentor slapping the monstrous woman to the ground.  
"Awww why spoil the fun sweety" the she demon struggling to climb to her feet.  
Blake moved over to her winded opponent to continue her assault when the demon made her move.  
"Let me show you the kind of fun we have around here" the monstrous woman sneered grabbing the faunus's outstretched hand, the demons eyes began to glow with an eerie pink light as did her victims.  
Blakes eyes went wide as her opponent unleashed her warp given powers and she was wracked by feelings more powerful than she had ever felt before.  
The demon smiled at her victim as she rose to her feet "these are just some of the pleasures you can experience if you serve our lord" she said gesturing to the other people around them watching the fight.  
Blake collapsed to her knees as the demon released her from the psychic assault. "What in the hell was that?!" Blake thought to herself struggling to comprehend the feelings and emotions still immobilising her.  
"So" the she demon said kneeling in front of the stunned Faunus "do you submit or do I need to do that again?" She said hovering her hand next to Blakes head.  
"NEVER!" Blake screamed as she got her second wind and threw herself at the demon "I'll never serve you!" She said as she throwing a punch at her tormentor.  
"Ooh kitty's got some fight left in her" the she demon taunted as she dodged the blow and threw the Faunus off. "Guess I'll just have to break you then" she sneered grabbing another weapon from a spectator.  
Blake landed hard at the edge of the circle, her shoulder was broken she could feel it. Struggling to her feet Blake turned to face her opponent again.  
"Come on kitty!" The demonette taunted "show me your claws" she said swinging a brutal looking club toward her battered plaything.  
Blake tried to duck under the swing but her shattered shoulder was causing her too much pain, the club connected squarely with her ribs and sent her skidding over the rough ground.  
Blake slid to a stop on the other side of the ring battered, bleeding and broken. She fought back tears as she tried to stand but... she couldn't, it was too much, she was just too injured to keep fighting.  
The demon strutted over to her broken adversary spinning the club as she went "awww looks like I knocked the fight out of you kitty cat" she said gleefully jabbing the wounded Faunus with the club. "Now. Will you submit or do I have to break your mind as well?" She said with a sadistic sparkle in her eye.  
"Go...to...hell" Blake managed to stutter through her crippling pain.  
"Oh well guess I'll just have to zap you again" The demonette said tossing the club aside.  
Her eyes began to glow with a piercing pink light as she touched her hand to Blakes cheek  
"Uuugghh" was all Blake manage to stammer as her eyes glowed a brilliant pink for a moment before rolling back in her head as overwhelming pleasure demolished her mind.  
Ruby watched in horror as her Faunus friend slumped to the ground, her mind all but destroyed by the overwhelming feelings she was being wracked by.  
"Take her to our lord" the she demon said releasing her assault "he will show her the true pleasures of service" the demon said triumphantly as Ruby's vision returned to normal.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ruby sobbed, noticing for the first time the blood running from her nose "what do you want from us?"  
"WE HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR SOME TIME MISS ROSE" the ominous voice said "YOU AND YOUR TEAM ARE AMONG THE GREATEST WARRIORS OF YOUR WORLD" "WE WISH TO USE YOUR STRENGTH TO DESTROY OUR ENEMIES" the voice boomed again, almost seeming proud of his prisoner.  
"I'll never help you!" Ruby screamed into the darkness, anger stirring inside her "I'll find Weiss and free my friends you'll see!" She yelled only to be cut off my the voice laughing at her.  
"MISS SCHNEE?" The voice said the humour obvious in its tone "WHO DO YOU THINK ALLOWED YOUR CAPTURE?"  
"No! she would never!" Ruby shouted in disbelief. "She wouldn't do that to us!" She yelled again tears welling in her eyes.  
"WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER YOURSELF?" The voice said as the clicking of heels began to echo around the cell.  
"Hello?" Ruby yelled her voice full of hope as the sound stopped.  
"Hello Ruby" a familiar voice said from the darkness "I see your still as stubborn as ever"  
"Weiss?" Ruby stammered catching sight of her friend in the darkness "please you have to get me out of here!" She said tugging on the blood soaked bars "they have Yang and Blake and I think they're injured and we have to help them" she said trying her hardest to free herself from the cell.  
"I know" Weiss said stepping into the light of the candles "who do you think gave them up?"  
Ruby was stunned, Weiss looked the same as she always had but something was off. "What?" Ruby stammered "you... gave them up?" She said her mind struggling to process the information.  
"Yes I did" the ice queen snapped her voice cold and uncaring.  
"How could you?!" Ruby sobbed as tears began to roll down her face "we were your friends, your teammates!" She said falling to her knees as the tears kept flowing.  
"For power Ruby, for power" the cold response came as Weiss's eyes began to glow a faint blue.  
"Power!" Ruby repeated a deep burning hatred forming in her heart "That's it!" She yelled at the figure in front of her "That's all we were worth to you!" She said rising to her feet.  
"My lord showed me powers you couldn't imagine" Weiss said with a glint in her eye "the power to shape fate itself Ruby" she said staring into the distance "all that in exchange for you" the ice queen said lowering her gaze to Miss Rose.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ruby hissed at her former friend the hatred burning in her eyes "I WILL TEAR YOU APART FOR WHAT YOU DID!" She screamed at her former friend throwing herself at the bars of the cell.  
"YEEEEEESSSSSS!" The voice said triumphantly "THAT IS WHAT I WANTED TO SEE, TRUE HATRED" "NOW MISS ROSE ACCEPT MY MARK AND JOIN ME IN SPREADING DESTRUCTION ACROSS THE GALAXY" the voice said as a vicious looking contraption extended from the wall of the cell.  
"On one condition!" Ruby growled "I get to kill her!" She said glaring at Weiss through the bars.  
"I AM AFRAID SHE IS OFF THE TABLE FOR THE MOMENT" the voice said with a hint of disappointment. "SHE IS PROTECTED BY MY BROTHER" it continued the distaste obvious in its tone. "BUT YOU COULD REJOIN YOUR FRIENDS" the voice continued "AND CUT A GLORIOUS BLOODY SWATH THROUGH THE GALAXY"  
"Tsk" Weiss huffed upon hearing the voices words "simple minded cur" she sneered "there is so much more a stake than even you realise"  
"BEGON WITCH" the voice retorted as a hellish portal engulfed Weiss returning her to her lords realm.  
"SO MISS ROSE" the voice said "WILL YOU JOIN ME AS MY CHAMPION?" It said as a huge red armoured warrior approached the cell.  
"Yes my lord" Ruby said with a vicious smile as she inserted her arm into the machine.


End file.
